falling
by kittykahart
Summary: Summary: water is usually a good conductor of lightning – but when a certain son of poseidon is hit by a few thousand volts of lightning the question is, will he survive? the new and improved version! Percy whump!
1. Chapter 1

**Pride comes before a fall.**

**Summary: water is usually a good conductor of lightning – but when a certain son of poseidon is hit by a few thousand volts of lightning the question is, will he survive?**

**Percy whump! **

**Chapter one.**

Percy hated flying in planes. To him, unless you were less than two hundred feet from the ground and preferably on a pegasus, then it completely and unequivocally sucked – I mean, lord zeus had personally promised to blast him out of the sky the next time he dared entered his domain. But this was an emergency and seeing as the god's themeselves were under threat, percy and the other campers on board with him fercently hoped that the lord of the skies would be far too occuppied to deal with a minor thing like a hoard of banned demigods flying across his domain.

It had not been easy trying to get past all that airport security, when you were a demigod you tended to travel light, and that meant that all their weapons had to go in their hand luggage, a fact that chiron had had to work very hard to conceal with the mist,as riptide kept setting off the alarm, despite it only appearing to be pen.

After they had finally got through with their things, they proceded to the departure gate and were soon boarded with their things put in the overhead locker.

They had a very rough landing for what appeared to be a very calm day, what with the plane doing a couple of bounces before settling on the ground and the in cabin lights flickering for a few moments, and they hoped it was a coincidence and not the result of lord zeus, as that would mean that the god was in fact aware of what they had done and would probably have to listen to him raging later on, he thought with display.

He tried to shove that thought away and focus more on the task ahead, which was to help out in the efforts to keep the monsters which were trying to cross manhattan bridge at bay.

They arrived at the makeshift battle ground around midday, and annabeth, went into typical strategist mode, courtesy of being a child of athena.

"Right, percy, you are the only one blackjack will answer to you, and don't try to say that he's not here because I know that you smuggled him here, and due to the fact that he only answers to you means that I want you to fly up there and observe the battle to see where the rest of our forces are. Thaila, I want you to to go with him, ride behind him if you have to, I want to see if electrocution has any effect on them, use your knife to direct it. nico, see what your dead warriors can do, but join in the fighting as well as you can. Every else do the same. Unless you are fairly confident that you can use your powers without draining your energy too much, don't use them. Now go to!" and with that, she beckoned to the rest of the warriors, turned on her heel and jogged over to where all the action was happening.

That left me and thaila.

"well kelp head, are you gonna call this mule of yours or not?"

I wondered breifly what was up with her attitude, and then I remembered, the daughter of the lord of the skies was scared of heights.

" yeah I will – but thaila?"

"yeah?"

"don't call him that or I will have him take us up really high and do a couple of loop the loops with no saddle."

Thaila snorted.

"bring it on" she said, but despite her bravado, I could see the fear in her eyes and decided that I had made my point well enough and didn't need to push the issue farther.

I called out to blackjack in my head, one of the benefits of being a child of poseidon that i a absloutley love.

" yo boss – you ready to kick some butt?"

"you betcha! – come on thals!"

with the two of us all mounted up, we took off and flew up over manhattan bridge. It looked even more impressive from up here, but we needed to do something quickly if we wee going to stop the monsters from crossing it in time. they were gaining the advantage, and were pressing it more and more by pushing their forces foward more and more.

"Thaila, you see those monsters over there? Okay good. You think you could take some out from this distance?"

"duh!" she said rolling her eyes.

"blackjack – think you could take us a little closer?"

"sure thing boss!"

he swooped down, making thaila pale, but she carried on with grim determination, striking down dracanae and hellhounds left, right and centre.

After half an hour of repeated strikes, and percy muttering into the communications system that the hephaestus cabin had set up, percy said

"uhh Thaila?"

"shut up percy – cant't you see I'm busy – the giants have found a way to return the bolts of lightning, and I wouldn't fancy our chances if the lightning hit the horse."

She said all this as retallient bolts of lightning shot past their ears, ruffling their hair with the force of their passing. She paused just in time to parry another one as it had been about to hit her midsection.

The air positively crackled with the electric energy all around them. All you could hear was the din from the battle, far away as it was and the fizzing and popping of the lightning. "but Thaila look"

she looked around after sending another volley of static bolts down to the monsters. "what" she snapped.

She lookeed to where percy was pointing. A dark cloud was forming over the raging heat of the battle.

"that doesn't look good! Better head for the ground" said blackjack, and the other two agreed right away. They did that and just as the swivelled back round in the opposite direction to continue exchanging deadly electric missiles, a particularly large bolt of lightning hit Percy square in the chest.

There was a sizzling sound and all the hair on percys body stood up. He stiffened for a moment and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he began to slide quickly off the saddle.

Finally realizing what was about to happen she lunged for him, but was too late. His body fell from the sky, and Blackjack couldn't do anything to save him because he was already too far down, they'd never make it in time, and not only that, he would only dislodge thaila as well and then that would be two heroes that would be lost.

No you musn't think like that! He thought fiercly to himself. The boss'll survive. He always does. Thaila was staring after percy as he fell with wide eyes, Shaking in fear and with her earlier words echoing in her ears, she said "right Blackjack. Get down there right now and see if we can find where he fell." Blackjack complied swooping down beneath where that big cloud had been settling. They hadn't realized how far up they had got, and Thaila shivered as they neared the ground. One thing they hadn't taken into account though, was the fact that they were dirctly above the bridge, and on one of the support beams, about a hundred feet off the ground was percy, one of his feet missing a trainer and dangling over the side. Luckily, most of percy's body seemed to have landed on the girder so there was no imminent danger of him falling off. The wind whistled all around them, making percy's hair ruffle. He looked strangely peaceful, although he did look like a corpe, which thaila hoped was not the case.

she began talking into the communicator.

"Travis?"

"yeah i gotcha – What's up?"

"we got a situation. Send over chiron, and as many apollo medics as what you can lay hands on. Get piper and see if she can procure an ambulance."

"why what's up?"

"percy's down."

She heard him use several expletives that she hadn't known existed in greek and then he said

"what happened?"

"long story. I'll explain later."

As they headed down to meet the team of medics, there were two things on thaila's mind.

who's gonna tell percy's other freinds – especially annabeth? And

how the hell are we gonna get him down from there?

**AN: oohh a cliffy, i wonder what happens next?**

**Please read and reveiw – it's so easy and it would relly make my day as i've only just started on fanfic. Next chappie up soon. kxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. PJO fanfiction**

**A/N: sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books, movie or any of the fantastic characters that Rick Riordan created.**

**Thank you for the support of my first chapter, I have noted the grammatical errors and tried to correct them as best I can and I shall try to make this chapter better. As always, reveiws are much appreciated as they help me get a better grasp on what this story needs to improve. K.**

**Chapter 2.**

Travis was in turmoil. Everyone knew how feirce annabeth could be, especially in situations like these, and you never know, she may just take it upon herself to shoot the messenger. He worried and fretted, but then realized, that if he couldn't do anything for percy, then he should go to other people who could, he owed him that much at least. He ran his hands through his hair. Conor, noticing his brother's distress said

"hey what's up?"

"Percy's down."

"you gotta be shitting me! How did that happen?"

"not sure yet. Need you to find a load of medics, and get somewhere set up for the apollo campers to put the wounded. We should've done it already, but we didn't think we would need it until later. Make sure there is a water supply wherever you set up. Send Beckendorf over to the west side of the battle ground. I'll meet you over there with the others."

"ok. Meet you there in say fifteen minutes?"

"perfect."

Travis ran out of the shelter, while Conor started making announcements over the earpeices.

Travis soon found Annabeth, who had not moved from the position she was in since he had last seen her. There were numerous scratches and minor wounds all over her body and her clothing had started to get that tattered look. She was breathing heavily and perspiration coated her forehaed and any patch of skin he could see. She was surrounded by bodies and was looking around with a scowl on her face, looking for more opponents to fight. She turned around, and found herself face to face with Travis Stoll, who she vaguely knew from Hermes cabin. His usual easygoing and joking demeanor was nowhere to be seen, and the expression on his face alarmed her. Something told her that something was wrong with Percy, but she pushed that thought away and tried to console herself with the idea that she was being paranoid.

"what is it Travis?"

"umm Annabeth.. look don't freak okay?"

"i'll decide on whether or not to when I hear what you have to say."

"well... it's percy. I don't know the exact details of what has happened, but percy is down. We are meeting th medics, piper and the others down by the river side, under the bridge where the shelter is, and we shall make a plan when we get there. Okay?"

He studied her face, and was suprised to see a sort of resignation on her face.

"hey you okay?" he asked her.

"yep, let's go."

She started to hurry after him in the direction of the side of the bridge, and they lowered themselves down in to the shelter that had been temporarily attatched to the underbelly of the bridge by the Hephaestus cabin. They landed on the platform with a gong noise, and swung thmeselves in through the doorway. She had been amazed at the size of the room. It was about the same size of an olympic swimming pool, and there were snacks and drinks galore, as well as an area where the pegasi could fly in and out. She didn't like the thought of being suspened a hundred feet up, in a mettle container, but she had seen the blueprints of it, and she had reluctantly concluded that it was safe. That didn't mean she had to like it.

She spotted Thaila in a corner, talking to Chiron and quickly strode over to them.

"Right. What's happening and where the hell is Percy?"

Thaila looked at Chiron for support. He sighed, his eyes worried, and said, "Annabeth, my child, we have a problem. Percy was hit by lightning, and fell about a hundred feet onto a metal beam that supports the bridge. We have sent a couple of scouts to check the situation, and we think that his position has shifted enough so that if he were to sit up as he wakes, he could fall even further, which would almost certainly result in his death. The main concern at the minute is will he survive the lightning and the hit."

Annabeth was horrified to hear this. She nodded and said" right let's go and get him then."

Thaila and Chiron exchanged uneasy glances. This was the part they feared the most. Due to Percys precarious position, they were loathe to move him in case something went wrong.

They explained this to some detail, and Annabeth went pale. The thought of what would happen if Percy were to fall from that height, and being unconsious, the damage it would do to him unless someone saved him would be unthinkable.

"Right. Well then, we need to find a way to get him down then." Annabeth eventually said.

"Well Thaila and I were thinking, that if we held a terapaulin under him, and knock him off the girder so that he lands on it, we could then lower him to the ground so that there is little chance of him dropping. Does that sound okay to you?" Chiron asked.

"Sounds good.a strategy worthy of Athena" Annabeth attempted a wan smile. Neither of the others were fooled.

"When do we go to get him?" she asked

"Now." Said Thaila.

Annabeth nodded. She shouted to her and Percys freinds. She breifly explained to them what had happened and what they were going to do, and they silently nodded their approval. She was impressed by their calmness.

They saddled up a Pegasus each, and they took a terapaulin.

Meanwhile, Percy had started to wake up.

He looked around groggily, he was vaguely aware of the sheer pain that emnated from all over, and also a strong sense of pins and needles in his chest. He had not moved as of yet, but he noticed that he was very cold, and felt the wind whipping about all around him. The events of what had happened. The cloud, Thaila killing things, then turning round and was hit with an all consuming pain. Then nothing. He went to roll over, then gasped, as he flailed for a moment in thin air. Then , his finger tips, met something hard and cold.

That was when an explosion of pain took over his body. He held on with all his might, gasping for where his body protesting, from where he had hit the girder. His torso felt like it was on fire, and his left leg dangled at a strange angle. He could feel bood dripping down his neck from where he had a couple of head wounds and also down his back in multiple areas. He did not no what had happened there. His hands were getting sweaty now, and he was on the verge of passing out due to the sheer _pain_ of it all.

Dark spots appeared in his vision. He felt immensly dizzy, and then a starnge thing began to happen. The air was stirring even more ferociously around him, even more so than before. Tornadoes were beginning to circle him, and the weight of himself was being lifted gently off the girder, and that was when he began to fall. He was vaguely aware of a pressure in his gut, a sort of tugging sensation, but he couldn't recall being near any thoughts went down...down...down...into the blackness, where he coul retreat from the pain.

Annabeth had got everyone organised into a circle, with everyone in it holding a peice of rope tied to the terapaulin as a makeshift handle, until it was stretched out in a misshapen circle that was large enough to hold a man around Percys size. They were gradually making their ascent up to where Percy had lain, when suddenly a figure flew past them heading towards the ground.

"PERCY!" she screamed. She dropped the terapaulin and urged her pegasus to try and fly down beneath him so that she might catch him, and that was when she noticed that his descent wasn't normal. It was being controlled here and there, somewhat sloppily, and he was flopping about as though he was lifeless. Suddenly a gust of wind hit him, and sent him tumblin into the direction of the water where the water reached up to grab him and brought him down into the water, where he sank, bubbles popping into existance where his body had made contact with the water moments before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so here is the new chapter – sorry it has been a while, I've just been really busy. **

**From now on it will be better due to my new Beta, ADayWithNoLaughter, who I hasten to say has done a great job! Thank you for all the support so far. XD**

**P.S Sorry It's short**

"PERCY!" she screamed. She dropped the tarpaulin and urged her Pegasus to try and fly down beneath him so that she might catch him, and that was when she noticed that his descent wasn't normal. It was being controlled here and there, somewhat sloppily, and he was flopping about as though he was lifeless. Suddenly a gust of wind hit him, and sent him tumbling into the direction of the water where the water reached up to grab him and brought him down into the water, where he sank, bubbles popping into existence where his body had made contact with the water moments before.

She dove down, nearly falling off her Pegasus in her haste to see if he was anywhere near the surface. She saw a hand, creepy green and ghostly in the light of the water and when she saw it was not moving, she began to get worried. Surely the water should have healed him by now. Around him, dead fish were beginning to surface, and she decided that something was definitely wrong here. She decided that she should get him out as soon as she could, as she was well aware that there was enemy sea monsters that practically saturated these waters.

She turned round and addressed her comrades and friends, who had to taken the initiative to fly down low and see if they could to anything and assess the situation. She told them that she was going to dive down and get him, and for them to be there to help with him as soon as she surfaced. They all wore confused expressions. Why couldn't Percy just get himself out? He was the son of the sea god after all. She waved away their questions impatiently and told them that they were wasting time and that she would explain later.

She took off her jacket and plunged herself down into the icy cold water. Everything seemed alien, and the toxins from the waste that was frequently dumped there began to sting her eyes. That was when she saw him. His eyelids had begun to flutter and she noticed that he had also sunk quite a way down into the water. She could feel her chest tighten and she knew that she was running out of time and that she had to act fast. Suddenly, Percy caught sight of her and he opened up his mouth to call out to her. Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

His eyes went wide and he started to choke, almost as though he was drowning, he kept coughing and convulsing, and his movements were getting weaker and weaker. She darted forward to catch him, and then with his crushing weight, attempted to swim to the surface. She was about two feet away from the surface when she felt her own breath release. Percy was unconscious on her shoulder, weighing her down, but she knew in her heart that she would have to do it otherwise they would both be goners. She clamped her mouth shut and strove towards the surface with all her might. That was when she noticed the prickly pins and needles sensation. She chose to ignore it and kept going. Jason, noticing the disturbance in the water, jumped in to help her, and together they managed to get him out of the water and loaded onto a Pegasus.

Percy was a deathly pale color, and didn't seem to be breathing. They landed swiftly on the neighboring river bank. Some of the Apollo guys checked him over, looking for a pulse. Their faces grew worried and confused at the same time. "He's dead. He's not breathing" they muttered. "No. No. He can't be dead." Annabeth muttered. She began to cry.

She hardly noticed through her tears, the CPR being performed, or the shout of triumph and relief that was given as Percy started to cough up water. He kept choking, and Thaila shook Annabeth back into awareness. "Annabeth! It's okay! He's alright!" she looked over to where Percy lay still chucking up water and she was about to place a soothing hand on his arm when a smallish bolt of electricity hit her palm. She reeled back slightly dazed, and collapsed, it felt as though all her muscles had been turned to jelly. She heard someone call her name, but it sounded as though they were underwater. She had a prickly, tingly sensation all over her body. A few moments later, the feeling returned to her limbs and she sat up feeling woozy. Someone handed her some ambroisia and she nibbled on it, feeling much better.

What happened?" Thaila demanded of her as soon as she had finished.

"I – I don't know!" "I touched him and he shocked me!"

They looked over to where he lay. He was resting peacefully now, the steady rising of his chest calming her and reassuring her of his wellbeing. They sat there in silence for a few moments, trying to work out what this new revelation could mean.

"Maybe it was just a one off." Leo ventured after a while. "we could try again" he leaned forward with outstretched fingertips, and milliseconds later flew backwards, landing barely conscious on top of a surprised Beckendorf, who shoved him off, where he lay in a disheveled heap. Piper gave Beckendorf a reproachful look, before hurrying over to Leo, and spooning some nectar between slightly parted lips. He spluttered, before the colour returned to his cheeks and he sat up. He held out his hand, and flames danced across his palms. "Phew!" he said relieved. "As long as I can flame up, then I know I'm okay." And a certain kind of serenity settled over his face.

Everyone now had a more pressing concern. If no one could touch Percy, then how were they supposed to help him? Just then Percy sat up and looked around.

**A/N: for those of you who are wondering, Percy was technically dead when the Apollo Medics did CPR, so his shocking abilities only come into force when he breathes, and that's how the Apollo guys were able to touch him. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
